


Swallow

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/M, implied Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must say, Mr Holmes, you have quite the array of... <i>paraphernalia</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



"I must say, Mr Holmes, you have quite the array of... _paraphernalia_."

Holmes hums, unconcernedly nude. Indeed, he wears it well, legs spread wide and anus stretched and oiled, pink from his own vigorous ministrations; hedonist, eyes glinting. "It's quite the attractive little thing, isn't it?" he murmurs, licking his bruised lips until they redden, provocative.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it _little_ ," and as Mary lubricates the phallus - hard, solid wood beneath soft and yielding leather - she leans in close enough to smell the tang of sweat and chemicals on his skin, predator, pressing it against his hole with little preamble.

When she slides it home he keens, submissive. She savours it on her tongue whilst Watson watches; husband, dear-heart and sleepy-eyed.


End file.
